The Chief guardian of Earthland
by djs1998
Summary: What if instead of meeting the didactic the Chief ends up in Earthland and joins Fairy Tail to try to protect there new home that he and Cortana are stuck on now


**UNSC FORWARD UNTO THE DAWN**

On the ship FORWARD UNTO THE DAWN lies Master Chief petty officer sierra 117 or John who is lying in a cryo container waiting to be released by Cortana he has been waiting for three years. Cortana is in her console trying to find a way home but has come up with nothing. She has sent out drowns to find help but came up with nothing still. Then an alarm went off she pulled up a screen and sees a wormhole. Growing worried she decided to wake the Chief so they can get out of there. "Wake up, Chief wake up" she says. Eventually the cryo in his system eventually wears off and he eventually wakes up.

"Cortana what's going on?" Chief asks.

"Were heading towards a wormhole chief give me a pull and let's fill some escape pods and grab a pelican and get out of here"

"Right let's do this" he says as he pulls her out of her console and starts loading supply into some pods but suddenly the ship or part of the ship starts to shake "Cortana what's going on?"

"We have been pulled into the wormhole's gravity field hold on prepare for thong to get bumpy" Cortana says as they are pulled into the wormhole.

 **Somewhere else in the universe**

The ship has now exited the wormhole and is now being pushed to a planet. "Cortana what's going on where are we?" the Chief asks

"I don't know but it looks like the ship is being pushed to that planet over there at a fast rate of speed we will reach it in fifteen minutes or less with that the Chief moves even faster to put stuff in escape pods then the ship shake again.

"Have we entered the planet's gravity field?"

"Yes, Chief I was able to calculate the trajectory of the ship and we are going to crash near a town but don't worry the ship will crash in the lake behind it so no one will get hurt but we may cause a scene"

"I can live with that how far is the lake from the town not far but there is a patch of land behind a huge building that we will just miss, why?"

"Because that is where I want you to have the escape pods land so that way they will all be in one spot and collection will be easy"

"Alright Chief now quickly get to the hanger and find a pelican to get away in I have one with a warthog already attached"

"Alright" Chief then books it to the hanger while grabbing an assault rifle and a pistol and hops in the pelican the one that Cortana prepared and is able to fly out in time.

 **Earthland Magnolia right outside of FairyTail**

After the whole Edolas situation we find team Natsu which includes Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla standing outside after finishing a request about to head in when Mirajane Strauss walks up to them along with Master Makarov Dreyar with bags in their hands from grocery shopping. "Hey guys what's up?" Mira asks.

"Nothing much just got back from an awesome quest" Natsu says

"Well that must have been some quest?" Mira says Natsu was about to speak but he and Wendy heard what sounded like an explosion in the with their enhanced hearing and had a look of worry on their face which everyone noticed. "What's wrong Natsu, Wendy?" Mira asks worried.

"I don't know but it sounds like an explosion somewhere." Wendy says. They look around but don't see anything so they look up and see what looks like part of a ship falling from the sky and something flying out of it. It flies right over them and nearly misses the guild hall they all run to the back and Master Makarov uses his titan magic to grab the ship while Gray uses ice magic to try to cool it down with Wendy using her sky dragon slaying magic and Lucy summoning Aquarius to help cool it down they are able to cool it of and the Master with all his might stopped it and set it down behind the guild as carefully as he could.

 **On the pelican**

What the Chief and Cortana saw shocked them but Chief hid it very well he decided it would be a good idea to find out what just happened and get some info from the locals. "Let's get some answers" he says as he bring the Pelican in for a landing

 **On the ground**

Right now everyone in the town is getting escorted out of town by some of the army that was in town while everyone in Fairy Tail is standing in front of the ship looking at it. Everyone was concerned with what could be inside the ship and if it was hostile or not then Levy Mcgarden walks a bit closer and sees writing on the side of the ship and reads it, "UNSC FORWARD UNTO THE DAWN?" she read a little confused. "Is this some sort of Military ship?" they were so busy looking at the big ship that they didn't notice a smaller green ship landing behind them and someone walking out of it.

Thanks to his helmet enhancing his hearing the Chief heard her question and answered it, "Yes, it is ma'am" everyone heard him and turned to face him and sees he is in some sort of green armor and has a gun in his hand but it wasn't pointed at them so they weren't getting into a fighting stance yet then the Master walks up to him.

"So I take it this ship is yours?" Makarov inquires

"Yes it is sorry about it nearly hitting the town and destroying that building I am unable to control where it lands and as you can see it isn't in the best of shapes either sir" Chief says gesturing to the ship behind them.

"So I see, who are you and what are you as a matter of fact and where did you come from?"

Chief says nothing but then Cortana shows up, "I can answer that for you this here in front of you is Master Chief petty officer scerra 117 of the Spartans II program he is a human and I am an Artificial Intelligence construct designated Cortana and we came from a planet known as Earth" she says surprising everyone by her appearance and what she said.

"Does everyone this Earth look as muscular as this guy looks?" a drunk Cana says as she comes strolling up to them.

"No Chief just looks like this because he went through a deadly experiment to make him look like this called augmentation where it increased his strength, reflexes, speed, agility, and the brain's power to process information it even slows his aging" they were all awestruck when they heard that then something hit Mira and she also came walking up.

"How did this program even find test subjects for this experiment and what would cause someone to perform such experiments?" she asks and this made Cortana and Chief look sad.

"Well since they knew they couldn't have people volunteer and the subjects needed to be young they decided to abduct children and replace them with clones of themselves." which made some people mad especially Erza. "As for why well we were faced with extinction by the hands of the Covenant and the Flood." Cortana says while holographically projecting images through the camera's on the DAWN which made some people become scared, to faint or pale the site of them. "Thankfully there were some Covenant members that started to actually respect humanity and joined our side in the war they are known as the Elites along with someone the Chief no doubt considers a friend the Arbiter" at that Chief nods his head."Chief here is a legend amongst the the spartans and is called a demon by his enemies along with his friend Arbiter"

"Well that is something sounds like you come from another dimension entirely so what do you plan on doing now?" Makarov asks

"Well we're stuck here our ship is to damaged to use and even if we fix her we won't be going anywhere without a slip space generator or a power source. So I guess we're stuck here. Where is here anyway?" Cortana asks

"This planet is called Earthland and if you want to you can join Fairy Tail" Makarov says

"Fairy Tail?" Cortana asks

"Yes Fairy Tail it's a wizards guild you see here people use magic in their day to day lives to help with things and go on missions."

"But Chief doesn't use magic he is a soldier" Cortana says

"That's not anything to worry about Fairy Tail accepts anyone no matter how different they are so don't worry your friend and you have no problem so what do you say?" Makarov says. They look at each other and silently nod to each other.

"Sure" Cortana says.

"Well then welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov yells and everyone starts cheering.


End file.
